The present invention relates to a bidirectional slide lock and method of using same.
Parts and clips are used for surface mounting handles and decorative trim. The typical fastener for mounting handles and decorative trim locks in only one direction. Therefore, at least two locks are required to mount a handle or a piece of decorative trim.
On occasion, the need arises to mount a handle with only one device centrally located. These occasions may arise when a handle cannot accommodate two fasteners because of size limitations. In addition, a handle or decorative trim may be more easily reversible if it has one centrally located symmetrical fastener as opposed to two fasteners located at the extremities of the handle. Furthermore, a user may wish to centrally locate a fastener to facilitate a variety of different designs that would be unable to be accommodated by two fasteners located at the extremities.
Accordingly, there is a need for a single fastener than can individually hold a handle or a piece of decorative trim to a refrigerator or other body. Therefore a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a fastener than can be slid into place and locked in two directions so that it cannot be removed without the use of tools.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a fastener which can be reversed from an upright position to an upside down position.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a fastener that does not require more than a centrally located screw to fasten the handle in place.
A still further objective of the present invention is the ability to easily remove the handle from the door using a tool.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a fastener which is symmetrical and therefore easily reversible.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a fastener which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture efficient in use, and simple in operation